


[Podfic] I think you'll manage better this time

by sisi_rambles



Category: Enchanted (2007)
Genre: F/M, Happily Ever After, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon, Relationships are Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24169585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: Edward loves his Nancy, but thinks it's true-love, when it's love-love, and Edward is confused, like Edward is very often. But exactly for moments like this, he has Nancy.
Relationships: Edward/Nancy Tremaine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] I think you'll manage better this time

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I think you'll manage better this time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633988) by [tahanrien](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahanrien/pseuds/tahanrien). 



**Length:** 00:05:15

 **Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream:** [mp3](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/I%20think%20you'll%20manage%20better%20this%20time.mp3) (3.6 MB) | [m4b](https://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Disney/I%20think%20you'll%20manage%20better%20this%20time.m4b) (2.5 MB)

  



End file.
